Querido diario
by zaphiro
Summary: Historia con una pagina del diario de cada personaje/slash, varias parejas, disfrutenlo non
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic basado en el capitulo del anime donde los aliados se roban el diario de entrenamiento de Alemania.

**Querido diario**

Querido diario, hoy me secuestro una persona, me dijo que me daría pasta, pero resulto ser una ¡hamburguesa!, así que llame a Doitsu para que me salvara de los aliados. Prometo que mañana me esforzare.

Feliciano Vargas~.

Querido diario, hoy fui a cortejar a una linda chica ¡pero resulto ser Francia!, así que llame a Doitsu para que me salvase, otra vez. Prometo que esforzare.

Feliciano Vargas~.

Querido diario, ya me canse de que me secuestren a cada rato y que Doitsu me vaya a salvar a cada rato, así que decidí hacerle algo especial y esto fue lo que paso:

Iba caminando por el parque, trataba de encontrar una manera de animar a Doitsu, hasta que se ocurrió, ¡una fiesta! Y habría pasta y wurst y cerveza y Nihon vendría y mi hermano y Spain_jii sama vendrían y cerveza y Prusia vendría y mas wurst y Austria y Hungría vendrían y tal vez Suiza también y esas cosas. Así que primero fui con Nihon para que me ayudara a hacer las invitaciones.

—Nihon, Nihon, abre—Tocaba un poco fuerte la puerta de su casa.

—Ahh, Italia_san, ¿Qué hace aquí?—Me pregunto amablemente.

¿Aquí esta Doitsu?—Pregunte asomando la cabeza.

—No

—Ven—Dije jalándolo adentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta de un golpe—Necesito que me ayudes en algo ¿lo harás?

—Claro ¿de que se trata?

—Voy a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Doitsu, quiero recompensar lo que ha hecho por mí.

—Y ¿con que quieres que te ayude?

—Necesito que me ayudes a distraer a Doitsu mientras preparo todo

—De acuerdo—

Asentí con la cabeza y salí de ahí, fui a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue agarrar el teléfono y llamar a Prusia.

—Hola, ¿habla Prusia?

—Con el habla ¿Qué pasa?

—Habla Italia, necesito que vengas a mi casa…

—Ita_chan! kesese, claro que iré a tu casa

¡Gracias! Necesito que traigas cerveza, mucha cerveza y ven lo mas pronto posible

—Te veré ahí—cuelga—kesesesese

Luego llame a Austria.

—Hola ¿Quién habla?

—Habla Austria ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Austria ¿puedes venir a la fiesta de Alemania esta noche?

—Hm…lo intentare

—Gracias, y si vienes puedes traer una bolsa de globos

—Esta bien—colgó—Hm, que indecencia

Luego llame a Hungría.

—Hola ¿Hungría?

—Si ella habla ¿Quién es?

—Italia

—Ah, Ita_chan ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Me preguntaba si podrías venir a la fiesta de Doitsu por la noche

¡Claro que puedo!

—Y ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

—Claro

¿Sabes cocinar wurst?

¿Wurst? Lo intentare

—Gracias te veo en la fiesta—colgó

Va a la cocina pero en camino se queda viendo a su cámara

—Que mas da—agarra la cámara y la mete en bolso.

Luego llame a Spain_jiisama y a mi Nii_san.

—Hola ¿Quién habla?

—Habla Spain~

—Spain, ¿puedes ir a la fiesta de Alemania en la noche?

—Ita_chan~ Claro

—Gracias, lleve a mi Nii_san—colgó

—Lovi-love, vamos a ir a una fiesta hoy

Solo me faltaba llamar a Suiza, me pregunto si debería hacerlo.

—Bueno, ¿habla Suiza?

—Si el habla ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Me preguntaba si puede venir a la fiesta de Doitsu esta noche

—…—invitado a la fiesta = comida gratis = gran ahorramiento—Esta bien, iré

—Gracias, ¿puede traer bebida de ponche?

—…—se oye una voz venir

—Claro que llevaremos ponche—colgó—Nii_sama no tiene remedio.

Bien ya tenía a los invitados, faltaba la comida, de la cerveza se encargaba Prusia, el wurst Hungría, faltaba la pasta y esa era mi parte.

—Bien pasta, salsa boloñesa y tomates—Dijo esto se fue a la alacena y saco la pasta, después puso en una olla agua a hervir, luego saco los tomates del refrigerador y después puso la pasta en la olla y empezó a rebanar los tomates, cuando de repente sonó su teléfono.

—Hola ¿Quién habla?

—Italia _san, ¿Cómo distraigo a Alemania_san?

—No se, ¡llévalo al cine o algo!

—Esta bien—suspiro—nos vemos

Me puse a hacer la pasta cuando tocaron en la puerta, era Austria, no era sorpresa ya que el es muy cortes y llega muy temprano, bueno ese no era el caso, le invite a pasar y le pedí de favor que empezara a inflar los globos mientras yo hacia la pasta.

—Bien, ¿en donde me siento?—me pregunto Austria

—En donde quieras—le dije y me fui a hacer la pasta

Después de un tiempo llego Prusia con la cerveza, la cara que puso al principio creo que fue de lujuria o algo así, pero cuando vio a Austria sentado en la sala su cara cambio.

—Señorito

—Prusia

—Bien, Prusia ayuda a Austria a inflar los globos, yo iré a terminar la pasta—Dije y escape de ahí a la casa, espero que haya sido una buena idea dejarlos solos.

—Tsk, esto solo lo hago por Italia, no por ti

—Eso lo se muy bien

Bien, por que no te voy a dar explicaciones—infla un globo—idiota

—De echo Prusia, ya me diste una explicación—amarra un globo y lo suelta.

Después llego Hungría con los wurst y la invite a pasar.

—Austria_san, Suiza_san, Lily_chan—los saludo amablemente luego miro a Prusia—Prusia—dijo con un gesto de mal humor.

En eso tocaron la puerta, eran Suiza y Liechtenstein con el ponche.

—Pónganlo en la mesa por favor—

Suiza al entrar tenía cara de pocos amigos, y esa cara empeoro cuando vio a Austria, así que volví a escapar hacia la cocina por la pasta.

—Sentémonos por aquí Onii_sama

—Esta bien—agarro un globo y lo empezó a inflar

La tensión se sentía hasta la cocina, parecía que hasta estaba la palabra molestia flotando por el aire, tenia miedo. Después de un tiempo llego Spain—jiisama y Nii_san, haci estaría todo mas tranquilo, o eso pensaba. Spain estaba inflando globos todo distraído, Nii_san maldecía por lo bajo, Austria con la cara de concentración, Prusia mirando a Austria, Hungría mirando de ves en cuando a Prusia mientras inflaba globos, Suiza con cara de pocos amigos, una que otra vez miraba a Austria sonrojándose y Liechtenstein inflaba globos muy feliz, pero al fin había terminado la pasta y me puse a ayudarlos.

—Bien iré por la cinta, así que quédense tranquilos

Cuando regrese de por la cinta, todo estaba en su lugar, lo cual me asusto un poco. Nos pusimos a pegar los globos en las paredes y le llame Nihon para que trajera a Doitsu ya que todo estaba listo, estaba tan ansioso de que viniera.

¡West llego, West llego!— grito Prusia, apagando la luz de la casa y escondiéndose con Austria.

Cuando Doitsu entro y cuando encendió las luces todos gritamos ¡sorpresa! Haciendo que este se sobresaltara un poco y yo me acerque a el con las mejores intenciones del mundo.

—Doitsu, bienvenido, esta es tu fiesta de agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mi, espere que te guste—le dije con una sonrisa.

~o~

No encontraba a Doitsu por ningún lado, a estas horas la mayoría ya estaban borrachos, y con mayoría me refiero a Prusia.

—Austria, ¿no has visto a Doitsu?

—Mm… esta en la terraza

—Gracias

Mire a la terraza y ahí estaba, fui con el a hablarle de la fiesta y de por que la había hecho, si me lo preguntaba.

—Hola Doitsu, ¿Por qué estas aquí y no en la fiesta?

—No tenias que hacer ninguna fiesta, yo te ayudo por que eres mi amigo, y te salvare cuantas veces sea necesario, no importa que pase, yo te salvare.

—No, yo quería hacerte esta fiesta en forma de agradecimiento a todas las veces que me has salvado—dije con una sonrisa al final.

Antes de irme le di un tierno beso en la mejilla y me fui corriendo de ahí, el me siguió y correspondió el beso, Esta fue la mejor fiesta de todas.

Feliciano Vargas

Zaphiro: Yay, esto es a todos los fan de Hetalia, mándenme review de una pareja de Hetalia y tal vez las ponga en el fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Zaphiro: Hola, heme aquí para escribir otro fic de Hetalia, vamos con el diario de Alemania.

Querido diario, hoy salve a Italia de un tipo que le habría ofrecido pasta.

Alemania

Querido diario, hoy salí de compras por salchichas, pero me tarde mucho por que España estaba de cajero y para peor Grecia seguía, fue un tortura por que Austria estaba enfrente de mí e Italia del Sur se metió en la fila, pero América me harto con su risa de "_soy un héroe"_, de paso vi Finlandia conversando con Suecia, se me hiso raro que Sealand no estuviese ahí, pero para colmo, aniki se puso detrás de mi y hablaba de por que era tan awesome, acto seguido fue a un Austria muy enojado, me alegro que haya salido de ahí.

Pase por la colonia de Japón, así que decidí visitarlo, a una cuantas casas de esta, visualice a Italia corriendo desde la casa de Japón, lo seguí hasta que Japón me detuvo, parecía nervioso, me invito a pasar y accedi.

—Y, ¿Qué haces Japón?

—Y-yo hago la comida—Después de decir eso se fue a la cocina corriendo, enserio, parecía mas nervioso de lo habitual.

—Bueno si estas ocupado yo me voy —Dije abriendo la puerta para irme

¡No-o puede irse!— Dijo gritando

¿Por qué no?

—Por que…— y en ese instante se desmayo.

No tuve mas opción que dejar las bolsas en la casa de Japón e irme con el en brazos al Hospital, todo lo sucedido había sido muy extraño, pero bueno.

En el Hospital, yo estaba en la sala de espera leyendo una revista de decoración de casa (NA: nah, mentira, era erótica) cuando vi a Japón salir en compañía de un doctor, escondí la revista y fui con ellos.

—Buenas tardes doctor, ¿Qué la pasaba a Japón?

—Buenas tardes, aparentemente solo se desmayo por no comer, eso es todo

—Muy bien, gracias doctor

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Caminaba con Japón al lado de mi, de vez en cuando lo miraba para ver si estaba bien y el me miraba con algo de nerviosismo, de repente se paro viendo un parque de diversiones y luego me vio a mi, eso se significa…

—Disfruten la visita al parque de diversiones

—Gracias—Respondió Japón

Primero fuimos a los carritos chocones, después a la montaña rusa, luego al baño, mas tarde a la rueda de la fortuna y después otra vez al baño por cortesía de Japón. Ya empezaba a obscurecer, debía de ir a casa para hacer la cena.

En eso alguien llamo al celular de Japón, no tenia idea de quien era, pero este me miraba mientras hablaba secretamente.

—Doitsu-san, podemos irnos a casa— me dijo mirando con algo de nervios.

—Esta bien

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegamos a la casa, estaba todo obscuro dentro de ella, lo que me pareció raro ya que Italia estaba ahí, ¿Qué estará pasando aquí?

Abrí la puerta y…

¡Sorpresa!— grito un montón de gente que se hacia familiar,

¿Qué pasa aquí?

Vi un Italia acercándose a mi, con una sonrisa, me abrazo.

—Sorpresa Doitsu— me dijo este con una sonrisa— esto lo hice yo para ti, ya que me has ayudado tanto.

Me quede sin habla, ¿enserio esto lo había hecho para mi?, nunca nadie había hecho esto para mi, excepto aniki.

No supe que decir y me fui al balcón, esto era increíble, era…era…algo…que había hecho Italia para mi, enserio, no sabia que decir. Italia me siguió hasta el balcón.

—Doitsu, ¿no te gusto?

—…—

—Doitsu— me miro con una carita de tristeza, ¿acaso creyó que no me había gustado? ¿Qué no había fascinado? Italia salió del balcón, trate de detenerlo, pero no lo hiso, me quede un rato pensando, ¿le seguía o no le seguía? Claro que debía de seguirle, pero… ¿esto lo hiso nada mas para agradecerme? ¿No lo hiso por algo mas?

Me decidí, lo fui a buscar, le agarre del brazo y lo bese, le demuestre mis sentimientos, y estos fueron correspondidos.

"_No hacia falta una fiesta para agradecerme, no hacia falta nada, yo lo que hago, lo hago sin recibir nada a cambio"_

Ludwig

Zaphiro: *se arregla lentes* perdón por no subir el siguiente capitulo de "La vida de un adolescente" pero es que no puedo hacerlo! *llora* prometo que lo lograre *pose heroica*. En fin, aquí les respondo los review.

**: **Gracias, yo también me alegro que me halla llegado la inspiración, espero que tu también te anime a continuar a tus historias. Te veo en el Chat Box!

**Jigoku Yuki: **Gracias, okasama, te prometo que escribiré uno, lo hare, lo juro, y no creo que mi manera de escribir sea esa, ¿o si?. Nos vemos en el Chat Box!

**D3aTh Th3 GirL: **Hola, Feliciano es adorable de naturaleza, espero que le continúes a tus fics!, prometo dejar reviews.

**Fukaru Rhyan: **A mi también me sorprende que no haya un intento de asesinato, pero se portaron bien por Ludwing. Okey, tratare de poner un capi de esas dos parejas.

**Nyu17: **Gracias, amo a Suiza, en especial con Austria ¬u¬, claro que puedo, pondré las dos.

**icegirl2711: **Gracias, claro que puedo poner PrussiaxAustria y el de ToniXLovi ya esta asegurado.

Zaphiro: *se aclara la garganta* gracias por sus reviews, y si quieren que nekosawa-san viva, dejen por lo menos uno. *con nekosawa-san en una jaula*


End file.
